


Divine Intervention

by MadVulcanus



Category: Naruto, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadVulcanus/pseuds/MadVulcanus
Summary: Hestia, furious by the rising rate of demigod’s death by each year, looks to find change in their lifestyle. From growing up in broken families to being neglected or traumatized. She finds the most unlikely shelter for these children with the help of a young man whom she has been secretly supporting for years. I mean it wouldn’t be against their laws if she wasn’t directly involved.
Kudos: 14





	1. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first posted on Fanfiction.net under the same username.  
> This story was inspired by some of my favorite stories from FFN. One was ‘A Father’s Love’ written by Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka and ‘Dining with Divinity’ by SoulReaperCrewe, go check them out.

Hestia felt quite a chill due to a distress and quick crumble to her domain, and hurriedly went in search for it's deteriorating source. From there she arrived deep into Central Park where she found a young man with blonde hair and tan skin, who is seen to be unconscious; engulfed by a huge pit of fire and was surprisingly unharmed. The goddess easily extinguished it with a flick of her hand. It wasn't only her flames that were abused but also the boy's sense of family. She carefully made her way on her subject, easily getting access into his mindscape. She saw flashes of each struggle in his life and what she saw horrified her, she wouldn't even want to pass that life upon anyone else's. No matter how evil or corrupted today's human race is.

'A boy from another dimension.' From what she'd seen so far, this boy was a warrior for his homeland, fighting to win a war against one tyrant. The memory of their win released so much happiness, but all were quickly replaced by sorrow once Hestia saw the next scene. The boy was losing life along with the family and friends he longed to have. He used up all his power to defeat his enemy, and in the last ditch of effort his partner- A gasp cut off her mind search.

A being... A powerful being created by their Gods used all its power to give his life to its comrade whom she now knew was named Naruto; and from what is left of its power was used to transport the boy from a place unknown to him. The creature died knowing that its partner would live another life before fusing its essence with the mortal. Each memory released a stream of hurt, pain, and sorrow but that boy Naruto always found a way to smile upon all of that.

'Such an admirable strength.'

With a light caress to his forehead, Hestia decided to alter his memory just a little bit. And by a bit, she meant a lot. All those significant moments in his life would stay the same but it would change to match the modern era. From a hidden village to a small village in Japan, ninja school to public school, ninja troops to a military community. All the emotional attachments and developments would stay the same. His skill would be kept, but shall be sealed for safety purposes and will only be summoned in life threatening situations. The boy would not be himself if she changed more.

Naruto would get a life he deserved. With the watchful eye of lady Hestia and her mighty blessing, she would make sure that Naruto would have a guide in his new world.

For now, her discovery would have to be kept in secret and she needed the boy to be taken to a hospital. She easily manipulated the mist around the burnt patches of grass and found the nearest citizen who could call emergency for Naruto. She will not be taking him there herself, because it was still too early for her to be introduced to Naruto. Before flashing away from the scene, she replaced his clothes into a simple t-shirt and black slacks with some dress shoes, also conjuring him a wallet with his new personal information. She moved to step away but paused upon realising that he looked too neat to be injured. With a snap, she altered it, making his clothes look tattered to match his injuries. With the memories she left him, she would have chances to send him new items of necessities.

* * *

Naruto woke up to possibly the worst headache of his entire life, partnered with extreme soreness in every muscle in his body. A bright flash of light caught him off guard that made his eyes immediately shut closed. After he gave his eyes a few seconds of rest, his eyes fluttered open to a vision of a plain white room and upon examining his surrounding, he saw a man wearing a white coat with a clipboard in his hands which obviously hinted him being in a hospital. How? He had no fucking clue. Why? Probably because he was being stupid.. Again.

'Way to cause more trouble in your life Naruto.'

"Good morning Mr. Uzumaki, I am doctor Clarkson. I see that you have not had any struggles to move your neck around and I'm assuming that the rest of your body would be fine as well."

Naruto carefully pulled himself up to sit upright with much needed effort than the usual. "For a few days your body will be feeling soreness and you will need to be careful around your torso due to a huge blow on your rib area." The doctor handed Naruto a glass of water which he was grateful for, he needed to quench that thirst. "From what we have seen on your charts, you seem to be have dealt with heavy hits from every corner of your body, areas highlighted are on your ribs, head, and thighs." Dr. Clarkson took the glass from Naruto then placed it on the side table. "Are there any recollection to what happened?"

He shook his head. "Last thing that pops in my mind is Central park in the dark. After that, nothing else."

"I see." Dr. Clarkson wrote that down on his clipboard. "You seem to have been mugged. A nearby citizen saw you on their walk thinking you were dead. Luckily, they called emergency after their shock. They only saw your wallet with you, no cash, no card, only your personal info." He came onto Naruto for a customary check up before he continued. "On your emergency contact was a representative of Hearth Foundation, she came just a few days ago to check on you and to pay your medical bills. Once you're on the clear, you should be good to go."

Naruto was confused but nodded anyway. "That's good." After the quick examination, the doctor left him to rest. "Odd." But the teen just brushed it off with a shrug before going back to sleep.

And just 2 days after waking up, he was discharged and it was as if he was not immobile just days ago. Now he was back in school, as always NYU was filled with students and oddly enough no one looked familiar to him. He sighed, he was used to being alone. 'I guess 18 still wasn't it.' Naruto was comfortably seated in his Art History class, it was quite an odd choice considering he was majoring in Hotel Management, but the subject piqued his interest.

He quietly scanned his notes when he heard someone sit beside him. He turned to the seat beside him.

"Hi!" A cute smile on a very beautiful face got his cheeks blushing light pink.

"Hello." Naruto offered her a handshake. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, from Japan. Majoring in Hotel Management."

"I'm Danielle La Rue, from Arizona. Dance major." She shook his hand before she leaned into his personal space. "I've never seen you around the university before."

"I don't know, I'm probably extra cool today?"

Now it was Danielle's turn to blush once she saw that cute little grin that brightened up his face. "You're quite silly aren't you?"

With a small smile. "Well, if you're okay with having a silly friend from now on. Then I'm quite fine with it as well."

"I adore silly." Both shared a smile before they turned to the direction of the professor who had just walked in.

He whispered. "So, La Rue? How frenchy."

She teased back. "Uzumaki? How rameny."

"Hey, I resent that. I'm as Japanese as it goes."

She turned and scanned his face. "Hmm. It doesn't look like it, maybe just a little."

"Okay, maybe I'm part Japanese. Or maybe its my made up name and you just don't know it." He confidently had his arms crossed, against his chest, thinking that he had won their short banter.

"You truly are silly." She grinned.

Yup, he lost.

* * *

All the excitement from the University exams, friends, and after exam party exhausted him. Naruto was lying on his bed with his arms and legs spread. With a huff, his eyes scanned his room. He smiled because it wasn't as bare as it used to be, it was filled with band posters. Well mostly posters of The Beatles. Several picture frames now hanged on his walls and that made his smile just a tiny bit brighter. Photos of his University friends, also mostly of him and Danielle because why not? She was his first ever friend in New York and probably now cemented as his best friend. But the photo that he loved the most was the photo of him with the arms of Mr. Luka Manfe and Mrs. Eleonora Manfe comfortably placed on each side of his shoulder. They were the elder Italian couple who lived and owned a cafe on the building beside his place. Naruto adored the couple and he would visit them occasionally because he always felt like home around them, they treated him like he was their grandson and he felt like one too.

With a smile still on his face, he got out of his bed to get changed. He put on a plain white cuban collar shirt tucked in a pair of his navy blue formal trousers, partnered by black socks and black ankle boots. Naruto was pretty proud with what he's put up, happy that he was getting better dressing himself up. Although he was still disappointed about letting go of orange but at least he has a wider color preference.

Naruto hurried out of his apartment for a meeting he had scheduled with the head of Hearth Foundation. But before that, he needed to stop by the Manfe's.

He entered their cafe and looked around, it was a slow hour. "Luka? Ellie?"

Eleonora stepped out of their kitchen to greet the young man. "My, don't you look dashing?"

"I am, aren't I?" He brushed his fingers through his hair, failing to tame its wild locks.

"You have a date?" Luka stepped after Eleonora.

"Nah, I'm meeting with the head of the foundation that's funding my schooling."

Eleonora stepped closer to Naruto so she could brush over his shirt. She scanned him from head to toe, and what she saw made her very proud. "Excited?"

"Very. Oh, and nervous." Naruto, out of habit, scratched his cheek. He did that whenever he got nervous. "To this day, I still have no clue why their helping me. I'm not the only orphan with any potential in the city— in the whole country."

Luka stood beside his wife, his hand was now placed on top of Naruto's shoulder. "That's because they saw something special in you son. They see what me and my wife would see in you everyday."

"And what's that?"

"Greatness." The married couple spoke in tandem.

Naruto's eyes quickly filled with tears. "I'm so lucky I have you guys." He pulled both of them into his arms and hugged them real tight. He cried harder when he felt them hug him as tight as he did them.

Once Naruto calmed, Eleonora wiped the tears from his cheek before caressing it. "Well go on, we wouldn't want you to be late."

"Oh yeah." With a big grin on Naruto's face, he quickly made his way for the exit but before he got to the glass doors, he halted. "Oh yeah, if Dani calls your telephone line tell her I won't be available today."

"Sure son."

"Thanks Luka, Thanks Ellie." With a final wave, he left the vicinity.

* * *

Naruto was patiently seated on a couch inside a very homey living room. He was instructed to wait inside the living room of this pretty neat mansion. And so far, he loved the atmosphere.

His thoughts were cut off by the sound of the open double doors. He quickly stood from his seat and when he saw the person who entered the room, his initial response was to gawk but he now had more control of his natural idiocy.

In front of him stood a very elegant, definitely gorgeous woman who had her hand reached out to him. Naruto immediately shook her hand. "I hope i did not make you wait too long Naruto."

"Nope, not at all miss—"

"Hester, Hester Hearth. But you can call me Hess."

"Thank you miss Hess, for inviting me to your humble abode and for everything you and your foundation has done for me."

"Oh, it was no problem Naruto. Please have a seat." She gestured at the seat behind him before she sat on the opposing couch. "You have been the best investment this foundation could ever ask for." She finished with a warm smile.

"Thank you again miss Hess. I truly did hope that my progress have not disappointed you."

"I assure you, it hasn't. I've heard the you've planned on opening a French Bistro, is it true?"

"Yes ma'am." He scratched his cheek.

"Please, just call me Hess and there's no need to be nervous around me." She chuckled at his quickly covered cringe. "I'm honestly quite proud of you, your dream is quite admirable."

"Really? Cause I plan to make my French Bistro as homey as your place here. Where families could find comfort in food and in the company of the people around them." He heard another chuckle from the woman in front of him and hoped that he didn't embarrass himself too much.

"Your enthusiasm and gentle heart is what fits this foundation. Tell me, how many years do you have left before graduating?"

"A year and a half, miss Hess."

"Great progress, Mr. Uzumaki. Now, how would you feel if I were to fund your project _with_ an added bonus just to spice things up?"

After that statement, Naruto's jaw literally dropped and if he was in an anime then his jaw would definitely be on the floor. "For real?"

She nodded. "Yes Mr. Uzumaki. I am, as you say, for real." A bright smile was on her face.

"For real, for real?"

Another nod.

With a big grin on his face, he exclaimed. "You're the GOAT miss Hess!"

She only laughed at another display of his enthusiasm. "Goat?"

"Yeah. Ya know, the Greatest. Of. All. Time. You're the real life MJ23."

Laughter filled the room. "I have no idea who or what MJ23 is but I like it, I am the GOAT."

Naruto folded his arms across his chest, and was nodding along with her. "Better believe it."

"Of course I believe it. Oh, and before I forget. Along with funding your project, I would also like you to be in charge of a building, which we will be turning into a hotel that was fortunately out in the market, _that_ would be a part of your bistro." And again, Naruto's jaw dropped. "I wouldn't call you a landlord, per se, you will be its owner and I do hope for you to be involved with its operations."

The silence went on for a full 2 minutes, with Hess anticipating Naruto's reaction and Naruto with his mouth still open.

"So, like an owner, manager, and possibly a cook?"

And again, a nod.

"How would that work, miss Hess?"

"With your leadership. I trust that you will be surrounding yourself with people that you trust and you will be responsible with the workers you hire. Worry not, I will always be here to help. I will also be assigning people to help you. _But_ this is how your establishment would differ from every other hotel in New York City; a certain area of your hotel will also be a housing for orphaned, neglected, and abused children. Children in need of permanent shelter, if they have a guardian left they will also be welcome. Along with your bistro, you will also have a Child Care Center. You can find extra care takers, but you're the one I trust the most to care for those children." With a hopeful look on her face, she continued. "I hope you will find this project of most importance since you yourself could relate to them."

Then came his immediate response. "Of course. How could I say no to that. It is the best job I could ever ask for. Doing a job that I love and doing something that could help?" He flashed a confident grin. "I will do my very best miss Hess." Naruto stretched an arm out her with his thumb up. "I promise, and I never break my promises."

Now she was definitely fascinated by this young man. She was impressed by the type of person that Naruto was. He did not change, even when she altered his memory and changed his life and its future. Yes, and if it wasn't obvious already, Hester Hearth was lady Hestia. Virgin Goddess of the hearth, the right ordering of domesticity, the family, the home, and the state. The goddess knew right then that giving protection and guidance over the young man in front of her would be the greatest decision she will ever make regarding the future and the protection of the children of her siblings, nieces, and nephew's.

When Hess stood up from her seat, Naruto followed suit. Hess walked towards Naruto to give him a warm hug. "I will be holding you to that promise, Naruto." She smiled once more upon feeling him hug her back.

They eventually let go of each other but Hess kept her hand on him. Her hand cupped his cheek. "Whoever your parents were." Her thumb was caressing his soft skin. "They would be really, really proud of you.


	2. Making Waves

Naruto was now a proud New Yorker, also a huge Yankee and Knicks fan. Bonus tidbit, now a proud graduate of NYU.

It has only been three days since he graduated and he was now stuck in his apartment, cooking pasta Aglio e Olio before he becomes busy packing up all his belongings. Comfortably sat on his kitchen counter was his best friend, Danielle La Rue. "Why are you even here? You're not even helping and I'm always the one cooking for you."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Moral support, duh."

He rolled his eyes back at her. "Wow, I'm touched."

"Not as good as Helen touched you." She snickered.

He groaned before he threw his half eaten toast towards her direction. "For the last time Dani, it was freshman year! She was a fucking succubus, I knew she was gonna suck the life out of me."

"Not as good as she su—" her mouth was immediately covered by Naruto's un-toasted garlic bread.

"I hate you." He finally laughed at the face she made after spitting out the piece of bread.

"I'm gonna miss you, Naru." She tackled him into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Dani." He sweetly rubbed her back. "But its a chance to finally achieve your dream, and it would be a great opportunity for you."

"I know, I'm now part of a musical theatre dance and I'm being honest when I say that I feel lucky. But I just don't feel good leaving you alone, because let's be real. They're obviously taking me everywhere that's not with my best friend."

He placed a small kiss on top of her head before they let go of each other. "Hey, even I'm not ready to leave your side." He started plating their pastas, and finished up the dish with a little garnish on top. He carefully brought their dish to his dinning table with Danielle trailing behind him. "I won't be around you to protect you from the horny bastards in this world." They sat beside each other before they each took a bite.

Naruto waited for Daniella's verdict. "Magnifique?"

"Très bien. I guess hanging out with the culinary kids really was worth it." She took another bite before she continued. "Back to the topic. I'm a big girl Naru, I could confidently protect myself. You were the one who taught me how to protect myself and fight back."

"And you will be using it on every guy who comes near you."

She groaned. "I both hate and love your protectiveness."

"Hey! Luka gramps is just as protective of you." He pointed a finger at her direction. "You just want to take advantage of me not being around you so you could easily get laid."

Dani slapped the back of his head. "That's not it, you idiot!"

"Ouch!" But then they both started bursting in laughter.

They spoke in unison. "I'm really gonna miss this."

Both young adults finished their meal with happy smiles, promising each other that no matter what happens in their life, they would always be welcome in each other's life and heart.

* * *

Naruto looked at his watch before he scanned his surroundings. "10:05 am at 90 Bedford St."

He stopped in front of a very familiar building. "Wow." It's whole structure amazed him, "Definitely Beaux-Art structure." He was amazed by how well they executed its plan from paper to what it is today and in just a few years? Damn, just damn.

A familiar sound of footsteps reached his ear and turned to its source. "Architect Lawrence!" They quickly shook each other's hands.

"At this point, it would be fine for you to call me Andrew, Naruto." He patted Naruto on the back before he guided him inside the building.

Naruto took in the interior look for its lobby, "Nice. Classical and mixed with a dash of modern design?"

"Yes, we wouldn't want to be out of the times of course? Also, Ms. Hearth recommended it on one of our meetings."

"She really is the GOAT." He smiled at the reception's signage. "And its now fully furnished?"

"Of course. All the furniture were ready even before every installation were done." With a slight puff to Andrew's chest, proud with the quality and consistency of their work.

Naruto continued staring at the signage, also proud of how it looked.

Andrew noticed what he was staring at. "It's a very inviting name. How did you come up with it?"

"I wanted to dedicate all of this to Hess. Everything good in my life came, because of her. I feel like I wouldn't have this opportunity if it wasn't for her."

"Then you'll love her even more once you see what your bistro finally looks like." Andrew excitedly pulled Naruto into a different part of the ground floor. "Fancy isn't it? I still wanted to keep its cozy feeling from its French Bistro theme. Ms. Hearth also told me to keep the idea, because it was your dream."

"This is amazing!" Naruto was now excitedly jumping beside Andrew and oddly enough, Andrew was also jumping with him. Both men are now facing each other, hands held together.

"I'm so excited for you!" Andrew grinned.

"I'm so grateful towards you!" They stopped and realised how unmanly they were and immediately pushed off each other.

"We're men." Said Naruto.

Andrew nodded. "Yes, we are."

They scanned the area before laughing at each other. Naruto was happy. This project gave him another friend in his life, another person on his list of people he cherished.

"When is its grand opening?" Andrew asked.

"A week from now. I just need to hire a few more people for the room service."

"I can't wait."

"Then you should be ready, because I will bring fame to Andrew Lawrence's name. For I plan to make 'Eternal Hearth' the best establishment New York has ever seen. I swear to you." He raised a fist high up in the air.

"I believe in you, my friend." Andrew's words would have shed a tear from Naruto if he wasn't manly enough.

* * *

A group of girls that consisted of three drop dead gorgeous ladies are seen walking around Washington Square Park, seemingly in a deep discussion, not caring about every head that turned to their direction.

"For once, can we not shop today Aphrodite?" Artemis glared at her. "I want to eat."

"I agree. Can't we have one outing where we can comfortably enjoy our increase of leisure and not stop by every shop in Soho?" Athena was walking in between Artemis and Aphrodite.

"But I'm comfortable with shopping." Aphrodite whined.

Both Artemis and Athena didn't budge. With a sigh, "Fine, but there better be cute boys where were eating."

"What about that Brazilian food place near here?" The goddess of the hunt asked.

"Wait! I remember seeing news of a hotel and bistro that just opened two months ago and all the mortals are going crazy about it." The goddess of beauty said excitedly.

"Do they have a lot of choices for dessert?" Artemis' eyes sparkled at the thought of dessert.

"I think so. I haven't been there yet. But I've heard that the owner is smoking hot!"

Artemis rolled her eyes but kept herself from replying.

Finally, Athena could get a word out. "Then its settled, were going there."

"Come on then. From what I recall, its on Bedford street."

All three of went on there way, wasting no time to get to their destination.

A waitress greeted them upon their entry to the bistro. "Welcome to Eternal Hearth. Table for three?"

"Yes," Athena led their group while the waitress was guiding them to a table. Once the soft flow of music reached her ear, she was entralled by their sophisticated taste in music, Für Elise by Ludwig van Beethoven.

Once they were comfortably seated, they were handed menu's. But before they could scan it, their attention was caught by the warm interior the bistro gave off. Each of the girls felt the comfort and safety that this quaint establishment gave off, it was as if they were in their own temples in Olympus.

"So far so good," Artemis spoke. "and it's surprisingly elegant for a bistro."

"I agree. Its architectural structure is— meticulous, it stuck with the classics but also carefully altering it, to go with the times." The goddess of wisdom, strategy, and warfare was very impressed.

But while Athena was scanning the menu, Aphrodite was already calling for the nearest waiter.

He greeted them warmly. "Good afternoon. I'm Tyler, I will be your server for today. Are y'all ready to order?"

"Uh, no. Not yet. But would it be possible for us to meet your esteemed owner?" She used her cuteness and a touch of her charmspeak to manipulate their waiter.

"Of course ma'am, I will get him for you." He flashed them a charming smile before leaving.

Artemis scoffed. "Men."

"Why did you want the meet the owner of Eternal Hearth, Dite?" Athena turned to Aphrodite.

"I wanted to see how hot he really is."

"She's being her usual self Thena, what even made you wonder?"

Before Athena could reply, the three girls instantly turned to the man who now stood beside their table. "Hello, ladies. Welcome to Eternal Hearth. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, proud owner of this fine hotel and bistro. How may I help you?" Naruto gave them a respectful bow.

Aphrodite batted her eyelashes at Naruto with a seductive smile on her face, obviously very attracted with the man presenting himself in front of her. She looked at him from head to toe, he was also very sexy. "I'm Aphrodite." She responded.

Naruto shook her hand before turning to the girl seated beside her. A frown replaced Aphrodite's seductive smile. 'Did she not attract him enough? Was her charmspeak not enough?' She rolled her eyes at seeing Artemis smirk at her direction, her blood boiling at seeing her mouth the word, harlot.

"Athena, Aphrodite's... cousin. It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Uzumaki. We've heard so much of this place." She shook Naruto's hand as well.

Athena waited for Artemis to introduce herself to Naruto but decided to introduce the goddess of hunt herself before her sister made it awkward. "And this is my sister, Artemis."

Artemis reluctantly accepted Naruto's handshake and it wasn't because he looked so genuine. It was because she was in a good mood, she felt like she was going to receive some great dessert if she was patient enough. "Pleased to meet you."

"I'm delighted to meet all three of you. I'm very grateful that all of you chose to dine here."

Athena gestured for him to find a seat. "Please sit down." The girls moved to make space for him.

He took a seat from an unoccupied table then sat in between Athena and Aphrodite before he looked at each girl closely. Aphrodite looked very bubbly with her rich shade of brown hair that looked to be more blonde than brown, with her ocean blue eyes that was mesmerising. Athena's dark brown hair and sharp gray eyes gave off a wisdom far wider than his. Artemis' smooth auburn hair and fierce silvery eyes made him feel like she is far stronger than him.

"Wow. All three of you are related to each other but all of you look completely different from each other but also posses attributes that highlights each of you well." He started with Aphrodite. "Blonde hair and blue eyes, you seem to greatly love fun." He moved to Athena. "Brown hair and gray eyes. Values knowledge above all else." And last but not the least, to Artemis. "Auburn hair and silver eyes, which I find beyond gorgeous..uh." This time, he sputtered. "I mean, you don't only look gorgeous. You also look strong and fearless, which is admirable. I— wisdom and fun are great too." He sighed then spread his arms out, ready for a beating. "Please, just send me into oblivion."

Naruto was shocked when he heard the girls laughing really hard. He opened his eyes to the vision of Artemis and Aphrodite hitting Athena on each side of her arms, while trying hard not to laugh too much that they might hurt their tummy. As for Athena, her joy was abruptly stopped once she felt the first hit on her arm.

Athena hit both girls back, to stop them from laughing mixed with her own selfish desires of revenge. She turned to look at Naruto. "What a fine observation Mr. Uzumaki." Now that the rest of the girls have calmed down, their eyes were now directed at Naruto, awaiting his response.

"I don't know, 'ya know." He winced at his poor choice of words, he didn't want to give them more reasons to believe that he's a natural at leaving bad impressions on people. "I just felt it when I knew that all three of you were named after some of my favorite goddesses. I didn't think it would be that close of an observation. I guess your parents we're right to name you after the right goddess." He scratched his cheek. "Also, feel free to call me Naruto."

"Well, we do come from a greek family, so it was easy to name us after goddesses." Said Artemis.

"Ohh, before we all forget the _favorite goddess_. Who _is_ your favorite?" Artemis fist has been itching to punch Aphrodite because of the sudden question's she's been making. She's obviously catching for compliments. "I'm sure the goddess of beauty would appeal more to a man like you?"

Athena kept quiet, she was curious as well.

"Huh? Nah, I don't have any favorites. I like them equally because all of them contribute greatly to their society. They carefully and consistently keep watch on every domain assigned to them. It would be unfair of me to pick favorites."

Each goddess was stunned for they have never ever heard of a man speak nor think like the man that was standing right in front of them.

It was Athena who broke the silence. "Very well said."

With a playful bow. "Thank you lady Athena."

This time, they froze. But upon hearing his chuckle, they relaxed.

"Have you guys decided on what to order?"

"No, we actually are in need of your assistance. Would there be anything that you'd recommend us? Dessert perhaps?" Athena turned to both Aphrodite and Artemis to see if they agreed.

"How about this? I could make each of you a dish that is off the menu? I've enjoyed speaking with all of you and I want to make your visit memorable by making special desserts that you would enjoy."

"Of course." Came Artemis' excited reply.

"Before that. Choices for beverage?"

"Vin santo." Said Athena

"Demi-sec champagne."

"Cappuccino." If Artemis wasn't in public, she would be salivating by now.

"Fine choices. Your drinks will be served shortly."

"Thank you Naruto." Said both Artemis and Athena. The goddess of the moon and the hunt will only be grateful to a man when food is involved.

"I can't wait, blondie." Aphrodite gave a wink to his directions, which made most of the male costumers very jealous of Naruto.

Once Naruto left the goddesses table, all three of them huddled close to each other.

Artemis and Athena was shocked when it was Aphrodite who spoke up first. "That mortal is different from the usual."

"Why?" Asked Artemis.

"Because he saw me. The real me, not his idea of perfection."

And just like Naruto said, their drinks were quickly served to them.

Athena took a sip from her wine, deep in thought. "He did not feel special. He might look like Apollo but he did not feel like a demigod.. A clear sighted mortal, perhaps?"

"Of course he's not a son of Apollo, that man was far wiser than my idiot brother."

"Ohhh, Artemis. Complimenting a man now, are we? I still haven't forgotten the blush you had when Naruto called you _beyond gorgeous_." Teased Aphrodite.

"No! He just seemed like a man with a better personality than any man I've met in millennia."

"Thena, Arty. Be honest. Do you think Naruto saw the real me cause what he saw as true beauty is ones true self? Because that's how I see it. He did seem like he has a tender heart." Aphrodite placed a hand on top of her chest, looking hopeful.

Athena nodded. "He's quite a special man."

"And it didn't hurt that he's a very sexy man. Blonde hair, blue eyes, beautifully tanned skin, those sexy whisker-like marks on his cheeks."

Finally, the moment Artemis has been waiting for, all day. A punch landed on Aphrodite's arm.

"Ouch!"

"Do not taint that man, or I swear."

"Swear what? You'll steal him from me?!" Aphrodite punched back.

"Wha—what?!" Artemis threw another punch.

Before things got heated, Athena took hold of each girls' ear. "Girls. We're inside a fine establishment, handled by an equally fine young man. Behave."

Both Artemis and Aphrodite pouted. "Yes ma'am" "We're sorry, ma'am."

Naruto arrived after all of the craziness that happened in the goddesses table. In his hand was a tray with three beautifully plated desserts.

He carefully placed a plate in front of each girl. A hand, directed to Athena's plate. "Deconstructed Berry Melba with Meringue shards and crumble." Moving on, "I call this Forbidden Fruit, it's a chocolate mousse and inside is a raspberry coulis that's coated with ganache. A garnish of raspberries and strawberries on top of a bed of chocolate soil and a raspberry sorbet."

Now _that_ made Artemis jealous and she's never been jealous of her. Ever! She gave Aphrodite a dirty look and went on to stare at her plate, she thought hers looked far better.

"And for Artemis, I call this 'Moss Dessert'. A spoonful of matcha soil with a dollop of dulce cremeux. More dulce under a pistachio spongecake. That ball in the center is a pistachio mousse that is coated with matcha and inside is caramel gel, garnished with springs of mint and fennel fronds. Lastly, placed opposite the spongecake is a touch of crushed siphon lime yogurt in nitrogen." With a final bow, he ended the introduction to his magnificent work. "Enjoy, ladies."

Each goddess was speechless, they only kept their eyes in their plate.

It was Artemis who first picked up her spoon. "Almost a shame to destroy it." She has been craving for sweets. "Let's crack this ball open." The auburn haired goddess enthusiastically smashed hers open, getting giddy once she saw the mousse and caramel gel ooze out of its shell. With a big spoonful of every component, she let out a clear sound of joy. "I might be in love."

"Can I plan the wedding? A heart theme perhaps?" What Aphrodite said got Athena good because both Aphrodite and Athena loved making fun of Artemis. "We better be part of your entourage."

"You can talk all you want, I'm not wasting my time on words when in front of me lays the best dessert the mortal world has to offer."

That got the other girl's focus back on their plates. With each bite, the girls are introduced to new textures and flavor combinations. From time to time, their table were filled with small moans and praise, which got the other costumer's interested in their orders.

The waitresses turned to Naruto with a worried look, wondering if he wanted them to call the girls out for the noise they were making. It was as if they were oblivious to their surroundings.

Naruto only gave his workers a gentle smile, mildly enjoying the great reception to his newly experimented dish. He quietly watched the girls, who he now dubbed as Triple A, checking their reaction from time to time. Naruto's ears perked when he heard a number of customer's ask if they could order; what they now dubbed as _Orgasmic Dessert Set_ from the Triple A's table. This time, Naruto couldn't hold his laughter.

A waiter approached Naruto to inform him of those costumer request, to which he nodded to. He told his waiter to take those orders before he went to the kitchen to guide their cooks on how to make his first batch of signature desserts. He would have to thank those girls for being his inspiration upon its creation.

Back to the girls, Artemis has been trying to get a spoonful from Aphrodite's plate. It was Athena who she heckled first and if she had to be honest, her moss dessert was better.

Aphrodite elbowed Artemis' arm away. "No, this is mine. This dish was specially made for me. Naruto, that fine specimen, thought of me while making this. So, no."

With a huff, she pouted at her empty plate. "Fine." She wanted to say more but she was tired of thinking of insults. She would rather beat her up when they get out of the bistro.

Naruto approached their table once again. "Hello ladies. Was it to your liking?"

"Yes, you should be very proud that we've enjoyed what you prepared for us." Artemis tried to compliment him.

"And it looked so beautiful! I hope mine was made extra special." Aphrodite gave him another seductive smile.

Naruto cleared his throat. "But if I may say so, the customer's were quite intrigued with your reactions to my dish. They seem to have labelled it as the 'Orgasmic desserts set' inspired by your reactions." He chuckled.

Each girl froze, a horrified expression plastered on their faces. They honestly didn't realise that they were making such sounds.

Athena opened her mouth to reply, but at that moment her brain was just too horrified to work.

Artemis wasn't really sure how to react so she just laughed in her seat. She didn't care what other people thought, her day was complete once she had a bite of her moss dessert.

Naruto didn't see it coming, but boy did Aphrodite have a comeback. "My my, Naru. Did you enjoy the sounds we were making? Are my moans now stuck in your brain? Will you be thinking of it every night for the rest of your life?"

Aphrodite's statement got Athena to blush harder and Artemis to laugh harder.

It was now Naruto's turn to be flustered. He was a stuttering mess. "I—I... you — uhm." With a sigh, he changed the subject. " _Anyway,_ thank you. It fills me with great joy that our dishes are enjoyed by every person who visits us."

Both Athena and Aphrodite had smirks on faces, knowing that Naruto will forget what happened. "No, thank you Naruto. Aphrodite, Artemis, and I will be sure to come back in our free time." All three of them stood from their seats, ready to leave.

Naruto, the gentleman that he was, walked them towards the exit. "I'll be holding you to it. Also, I wanted to honor all three of you by naming each dish after all of you. Athena's Berry Melba, Aphrodite's Forbidden Fruit, and Artemis' Moss dessert. Sounds extra cool right?"

The goddess of love was quick to cling on Naruto's arm. "Hm. I love the sound of that. Very tempting."

Naruto decided to ignore all her seductions. "I know right? Great food is the definition of temptation!"

Athena pulled the goddess away from him so they could finally leave. "Thank you for giving us such a delightful time. This was really worth the visit."

Once they were outside, Naruto bid them goodbye.

With once last wink and a wave, Aphrodite said. "I'll come by when I can. See you later cutie!"

The last thing that Naruto heard from their group was Athena complementing Aphrodite and Artemis' loud voice saying that she wanted to come back and to have another taste of the delectable dish she just had.

With a warm smile, he said. "That was refreshing." Although he felt that there was something off about them, as if they differ from the norm. Ms. Hess felt like that too. The first time he met Hess, his senses weren't as refined as it was now. He has been wondering about it for so long and his gut is telling him that he was about to know sooner rather than later.

* * *

Hestia, was now in Olympus, specifically Apollo's temple. "Apollo?"

With a bright flash of light. "Yes, my beautiful aunty Hestia?"

"I need your help."

"I know, I've been waiting for this for years now." He flashed her an excited smile.

The oldest child of Rhea kept a warm smile on her face. "Of course you would. I assume that you know more?"

"Not all, just the tiny bits. I don't keep a constant watch, you know? And I always want you to have your privacy." He rubbed the back of his head. "You are my favorite out of all my father's siblings."

"Then I am honored that you would pick me as your favorite."

Apollo now looked serious. "Uhm, aunt Hestia. About that help you needed. Is it about the extraordinary mortal you've been sheltering?"

"Yes, I truly do need your help. Is it possible for your chariot to guide the demigods on their way to the hotel? It wouldn't be as if they were hitching a ride from you. What I mean is, if it would be possible for the power of your sun chariot to send signs to the demigods since your sun chariot _is_ a manifestation of humans dream about the sun. It would be like informing them that there is a safe haven where they are welcome to stay. After that, its all on Naruto."

"I don't know. But it is possible. If we can guide humans with the help of stars, then it would be possible with my trusted chariot."

Hestia looked hopeful. "So you'll help?"

"I'm not so sure. Will this _Naruto_ really help all those children?"

"Of course, I believe in him." With a bright smile that could possibly match Apollo's. "He has the will of fire."

"Hmm. But how can he protect all those kids? Didn't you alter his memories to seem like a puny mortal?"

"I didn't seal away his powers, I only altered quite a bit of his memories and he still has the emotional and personal attachment that made him to be the man that he is now." Before Apollo could ask, Hestia already knew what to answer. "I don't regret doing it. But not a day passes by without the feeling of worry filling me."

"Why did you do it?"

"Tell me, when has your father even been anywhere near reasonable?" The first thing that came into her mind was her unforgettable memories of being swallowed by their father then of the sound of her mother's wail in despair as her mother lost every child to her father. Those thoughts brought much concern to her once she realised she had concrete evidence that his brother, Zeus, could be as bad as Kronos— he swallowed his first wife, Metis, just to circumvent the prophecy that the son he would father her would overthrow him someday. And later on, divorcing Themis, to prevent their marriage from producing more offsprings that were more terrifyingly powerful than the gods. Memories of the first time she saw Naruto brought back the extreme worry of what her little brother would do to the innocent boy she was helping once he knew of Naruto's existence. She knew that Zeus would think of Naruto as a major threat, and she knew that she would have to tell Naruto the whole truth earlier than she expected. She truly did love her youngest brother, but sometimes his temper was out of her control. If her brother really did gain knowledge of Naruto being from another dimension, then she would have to do her best in calming her brother down.

With a final sigh, Hestia continued. "I am the sworn protectress to those in need if they made it to my hearth... I will never ever let anyone's sacrifice go in vain, most importantly Naruto's sacrifices." It would be like ensuring Prometheus' sacrifices for humanity will not be in vain.

"Its a deal!" Apollo exclaimed. "I am so helping you. I've gotta tell you, I'm getting sick of this law. I always want to be with my children." He grinned. "But the boy would need to get his knowledge for the ninja arts back. How can he properly protect my children, nieces, and nephews if he's too weak?"

"I knew when I altered his memory that when the time came, I would eventually bring it all back to its full form. If he had his ninja skills on his first day here, he would definitely do things that would bring suspicion to the gods. Imagine doing that in New York city? In the heart of Olympus." With her power of observation and caution, it was obvious that Naruto was bound to do something foolish and knowing Naruto as he is now. He will continue to be the maelstrom that will shake the world but Hestia believes that he has matured enough to be cautious with his actions.

"I understand, you just wanted him to have a life he deserved. Now, its been four years since you found him. Do you think he's ready?"

"Three words, Apollo. Will of Fire."

"Damn, I'm gonna have to learn how to get that Will of Fire! But even if he has the will of fire, I'm still gonna be on the look out, for him." Apollo laughed.

Hestia walked to Apollo so she could give him a hug. "Do not worry my nephew, you also embody the Will of Fire. Thank you, thank you for being so understanding, Apollo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you search the hotel's address. It is where the Friends apartment is located. Also, the desserts served by Naruto came from Reynold Poernomo, who is one of my favorite contestants who came from Masterchef Australia. Shout out to all the Australian readers.


	3. Long Road Home

It is now the 10th day of June in the year 1990, five months have passed since Eternal Hearth's grand opening and just a couple of days until the summer solstice. Today, Naruto was out and away from all the hotel work, taking as much fresh air he could get from New York.

Naruto, as a habit, brushed his fingers through his hair. Even after all these year, he still could not tame it and like always, he left it at that. Today, he wanted to look great. He had on a crisp white shirt, tucked under his go to black wide fit tapered trousers, and he finished it off with a pair of white socks and black boots. 'Not too shabby Naruto, not to shabby.'

He was out in Central Park where he was supposed to meet up with Hess, that was why he wanted to look extra refined on his day out. Not only did he pride himself in looking good, but his main mission was to find a way to make orange amazing in other people's eyes. The only thing he found difficult is finding a solution for it.

Five feet to Naruto's right stood Hess. Once her brain processed the vision of Naruto mimicking the action of brushing his beard as if he had any, she exploded in laughter.

Hess' burst of laughter immediately got his attention, which sent him into panic, looking for its source. But Naruto only grinned once he saw her. "Hess, I've missed you so much!" He walked towards her, spreading his arms out for a hug.

"Already?" She took him into her warm embrace "We saw each other just a week ago. Remember? I was in the hotel with you."

Naruto snuggled into Hess' hug. He always did love her inviting nature, it seemed too familiar, like its warmth has been with him and protecting him from the very beginning. "I always miss you. After this day ends, I'll miss you already." She's gentle, good-natured, and irresistibly lovable. He liked that about her.

She adored Naruto as well and is glad that he easily warmed up to her. It was a first for her, because it was odd seeing someone easily bond with her. She was the goddess who everyone overlooked, she found that being recognized from time to time was enough for her. But having Naruto who is now consistently in her life and his easy attachment to her just made her feel every positive emotion, making her power over the hearth a little more powerful than usual. "I feel the same way Naruto." With a small whisper and a comforting pat on the back, she repeated. "I feel the same way."

Once they parted from the hug, Naruto offered her his arm, which she promptly took. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

They started walking in a slow pace, silently taking in their surroundings.

"Why are we out today? Why not just meet at the hotel." Naruto inquired.

"You needed to be out for a bit, wander around. You've been far too busy that Luka and Eleonora called me because they were worried about you." She patted his arm. "Just because you're the owner doesn't mean I want you to drown in your work. You hired all those people for a reason, and it was also why I put Aidan with you, so he could handle the load with you. Maybe I should permanently stay in the hotel, so I could watch over you."

"No!" He scratched his cheek when she looked at him in shock. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that in a bad way. I just want to do this independently."

"Naruto, I won't be taking your work from you. I just want to be there to guide you, help you, and protect you."

He gave her that cute grin whenever she was being stern with him. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to make you proud. I wanted to cement myself as someone who gave more than what people is expected of them."

"Then it's final, I'm now a permanent occupant in Eternal Hearth." She felt so giddy, like a child with her first full bar of chocolate. She could protect not only Naruto but also every occupant of the building. She could finally help him personally and actually be there in his life. Although she would have to leave from time to time, to not arouse suspicion. But at least Naruto won't be called a threat, because she guided him herself.

"Are you? ...Proud of me, I mean?"

"Of course I'm proud of you. How could I not be? I look at you and I see someone who've matured so well, just like fine wine." She tightened her grip on his arm. "Just know that when the time comes that I've disappointed you or make you mad that you start to avoid me, I will understand." Being around him more often would give her the chance of properly returning the lost memories and she would be lying if she says she's not worried, she valued Naruto. His thought's, his companionship, and his presence. He was now a stable part of the goddess' life.

Naruto was confused on the sudden turn, but answered anyway. "I never really know what I'm gonna get dealt next. I just learned to take life as it comes, and to make each day count. All I know is that I've been keeping this mindset as a child, there's no use changing it now." His free hand rubbed the part where his gut is located. " _But_ my gut tells me that you have and will always be my saving grace. Which is true, and just like you. I will be able to help children in need. I know, my original plan was only to open a bistro and it was you who added the hotel and child care. Adding all of those to my work load actually made me feel better. I imagine myself only owning and managing a bistro, and it does not feel as fulfilling as what I have now. Without those, my heart just wouldn't be overfilled by such great emotions. From the experience, to the people I meet everyday in this line of work. So thank you, Hess." Naruto affectionately rubbed the hand that clung to his arm. "To put it simple. Its you, you gave me a chance to have something great."

Hess now had tears dripping down her face which she quickly wiped away. "Oh Naruto, you do well to warm this woman's heart. You truly are one greathearted individual. I'm pleased to have found you." She meant every word, straight from her immortal heart.

"Hey, you finding me for Hearth foundation is possibly the greatest thing that will ever happen to me and I vow to find children that needs proper guidance and the love they deserve."

"Don't count yourself short, there will be bigger blessings coming your way."

"Actually, about that. Since I've received enough blessings in my life, I want to give back. The playground at the hotel is ready, we just need the kids to give it life. If I want to give back, I better hurry and start helping the children." Naruto looked up the sky, not bothered by the scorching sun. "I don't want anyone to have a childhood like mine... sad, and alone."

"Indeed, the children will make the hotel livelier... Naruto, I've heard from my sources that there is a child around Connecticut who has continually run away from his home. A boy who's about the age of five, he's located in Westport, Connecticut. I've heard that their police forces are getting tired of chasing him around."

Naruto guided her through the Strawberry Fields. "Any adults left with him?"

"Only the boy's mother," She replied sadly. "His mother isn't in the best state of mind."

"Then we should take them in!" Naruto clenched his teeth. "The police forces shouldn't be tired of doing _their_ job."

"Not everyone has the will to care and love."

"Well, I swore to give them a better life. So I will." He turned to Hess then proceeded to pound his fist against his chest. "A promise sworn is a promise made, that is Naruto's way."

"If you don't mind, I will come with you. We could do this together."

"Hess, I'm fine. I want to do this— I can do this. I appreciate you wanting to help me, but I want to prove to someone, more than anyone else, that he can do this no matter what the setbacks are. That he could always make a change."

"Who might that be?"

"Myself."

"I wish there were more Naruto's in this world." Hess playfully pinched his cheek. She noticed Naruto scan her face and when she saw his hand approach her face, she quickly shut her eyes closed for she had expected him to pinch her cheek. But she only felt him get something; maybe dirt from her skin, but when seconds passed and she felt nothing else, she opened her eyes and only saw Naruto with a wide grin.

He showed what he had in between his fingers. "Look, its your eyelash. Now make a wish."

She thought it odd, how will an eyelash grant ones wish. But she did it anyway. She looked at her eyelash and wished. "I wish for my family to get along, because I love them so so so much."

"You're not supposed to say it out loud." He tilted his head in a cute manner.

"But words have power. Saying it in your head just seems so boring. But I think that if we want our wish to be granted, it will need our enthusiasm and the support of our friends and family." She placed her palm on his chest, right where his heart beat and when she spoke of the word family, she gently patted him on his chest.

His eyes widened, "You're right." Then with a sudden spark in his eyes, he said. "You're part of my family too."

They continued to walk together with Naruto humming to the tune of 'Help!' by The Beatles, then he continued the song by singing it out loud.

_And now my life has changed_

_in oh so many ways._

_My independence seems_

_to vanish in the haze._

_But every now and then I feel so insecure._

_I know that I just need you,_

_like I've never done before._

"You should sing often." She continued with a genuine smile. "But why that song?"

"It seemed fitting. We're walking around Strawberry fields, I sing a song written by John Lennon." He chuckled. "But it might also be a message from me to you, since you promised that you will be around me more often. So yeah, I just know I could count on you." He gave her a silly grin.

They spent a couple of minutes in silence before one of them spoke. "Naruto, I have to tell you something important." She was torn, it was such a fine day that what she wanted to say would bring conflict in Naruto but she needed to be fully, completely honest with him, for her to really feel that she deserved to be in his life. She needed to do this.

"Not now though." Naruto's senses seem to tell him that it wasn't the right time. He didn't know if it's what the fates had for him, but he knew that he wanted to enjoy the day. He wasn't gullible, he only chose to be. He had honed his senses and what he felt was that it might really be _something_ big, although his heart and his gut was telling him that he didn't need it right now. So with a genuine smile, he continued. "We both know its not the right time. But I want you to promise me something."

"Yes?" She replied quickly, face filled with curiosity.

"Promise me that whatever you need to tell me, tell me when you're ready. A while ago, I felt it. I knew you were not ready, but you needed to say it... so promise me, and by the time you tell me, we'll _both_ be ready."

And again, loud and clear. "I swear."

"Then I promise to be patient."

And together, they spoke. "A promise sworn is a promise made."

* * *

A day have passed since Naruto's meeting with Hess and she was now one of the occupants of the hotel, but today she was not around, she said it was something about her sisters looking for her. His trip for Connecticut was scheduled on the day after, that was why he was still in the hotel, because the car he was renting wouldn't be available until the next day.

He was absolutely bored out of his life, that was why he was seated with one of his constant customer's, their local triple A— without the one A. So basically it's only double A today.

Artemis was enjoying her Banoffee pie, but she had a whole pan to herself which she takes one slice at a time, across her was Naruto who was engaged in a serious conversation with Athena. The goddess of hunt only drowned out their voices then shook her shoulder. She thought that if they we're arguing then, much luck to the boy. Suddenly, her eyes went wide when she realized something. He was the mortal cook who made them good food, so she kept her ears open to their conversation.

"All I'm saying is, Temple of Hephaestus is one of the most overlooked temple from greek architecture." Said Naruto.

Forgetting her unfinished Croque Madame. "And why do you think so?" Inquired Athena.

"Simply because it's one of the best, if not _the_ best preserved greek temple."

"So you're saying, Hephaestus' temple is on the top of your list?" She stared at him in wonder, because he had such a peculiar taste.

"No, not really. I just admire how well it was preserved." He kept his eyes on Athena, generally interested with how their conversation has turned. "But I understand that it was built quite late compared to the other temples, but it doesn't change the fact that on my list, it's right up there."

"I understand, but if we did count the temples that was destroyed by natural causes or by vile warrior's of the old ways, would his temple be right up your list?"

"I feel bad saying this, but to be honest, no it's not." Naruto took a glance at Artemis before looking back at Athena. "The Temple of Artemis is way up there, the latest version is just beautiful but I always did hate to remember what happened on its original site, that it had two other versions before having it's final form. The first time, it was destroyed by natural causes. The second was destroyed be someone we cannot name. I've read somewhere that his acts prompted the creation of a damnatio memoriae law forbidding everyone from mentioning his name, orally or in writing." He leaned in close to her. "But if you didn't know, I'll just spell it to you." He named each letters in between pauses. "H. E. R. O. S. T. R. A. T. U. S"

Athena snickered at Naruto's actions, of course she knew but she just wanted to hear more of the knowledge he had to offer. He proved that he was one very intellectual man, but his silliness sometimes pushed back how smart he is because once you get to know him, you're just flashed with the brightness of his personality. She thought it was rather cute in an adoring way, so she let him continue.

All the while, Artemis was silently listening on their conversation. She did agree, that arsonist was vile, to wreck such a sacred temple to sought notoriety by destroying her second temple. For no reason at all. While her thoughts were filled with hatred for a dead man, she continued to stuff her face with pie which significantly calmed her down.

"And while we're at it. Can you imagine the Heraion at its full form?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I can." But not the way any mortal does, she actually saw it.

"Exactly! I can just imagine the Temple of Hera in its glorious form because of the help of it's well preserved floor plan. It's also a Doric temple- oh, speaking of Doric. Do you know the three major classical orders—"

"Easy. Doric, Ionic, and Corinthian. I'll start with the second, Ionic. It is the next order to be developed, just after Doric. It is said to be the female form that is in contrast of the stockier 'male' Doric order, because it is narrower. Corinthian, it is similar to Ionic with its base, column, and entablature, but it's capital is much more ornate which is carved with two types tiers of curly acanthus leaves. My personal favorite, Doric order. The oldest, simplest, and most massive of the Greek temples." She gave him a very confident look.

"Same!" Naruto's eyes shined bright once he saw Athena in a different light. They were interested in the same thing and they both had enough knowledge of such topic, but he did have a feeling that Athena knew more and she just let him speak as much as he wanted. "Doric is also my personal favorite, and while where at the topic, the temple that got me to appreciate the doric order was the Parthenon."

She smirked, of course. "Yeah?"

"For real!" He said excitedly.

"But ancient Athens have so much to offer."

"Hey- just because my ultimate, top of the list, number one is the Parthenon, doesn't mean I'm leaving off the other temples that came with it today. How could I just forget Nike? Look." He raised his foot so he could point at his shoe, an action which she chuckled to, it was a Nike Blazer. "I embody Nike."

Their conversation was interrupted by Artemis' sudden snicker.

Both Athena and Naruto turned to look at her. "Sorry." She paused to take a breath. "Please continue, Mr. Victory."

Athena gave her sister a glare. She can admit, it was funny but she was having a very interesting conversation with Naruto, so she gestured him to continue. "Naruto, please go on."

He had a light tint to his cheeks but proceeded to the topic, he was on a roll. "As I was saying, the Acropolis of Athens had so much to offer. It has the Erechtheion, Propylaea, Temple of Athena Nike, Statue of Athena Promachos, and most importantly the Parthenon in which recides the focal point, the Athena Parthenos." A finger was placed on his chin, a look of curiosity painted on his face. "I always did wonder what or where it went."

Under the table, Athena's fist was clenched so tight that her hand turned white. Her eyes turned to look down and avoided his gaze. "Somewhere it doesn't deserve to be in."

"I agree." He sensed her frustration. So in a way to comfort her, he cautiously placed a hand on top of hers.

A tiny but genuine smile appeared on her face. "Anyway, it did get me curious how you know so well about greek architecture."

"I took up an Art History class in the university where I was fascinated by the sculptures of the greek gods and goddesses. So I went to the library to learn more about the architecture and the culture, learning it all by myself."

"Such perseverance, to learn something that wouldn't be a focus for your career."

"I disagree, to me it has a use. We are enjoying this conversation right? I would say, all my reading has been worth it." He flashed his signature grin.

Not even the goddess of wisdom could escape the blush that was caused by Naruto's charm. "Uhm, I agree. It was worth it, but now I see that we're finished with our food." She took a look around the area. "How about you give us a tour of your hotel.

He stood up from his seat, excited to show his pride and joy. "Come on then." He ushered them out of the bistro and into the lobby. Once both Athena and Artemis caught up with him, he pointed at an area where workers were furnishing a new section in the first floor. "We're setting up a new bakery in that area over there. It's for the customer's who are in a hurry, so if you guys plan on just picking up a meal to go. Then you know where to go."

"Will you still be the one in charge of the bakery?" Asked Athena.

"Actually, no. It will be handled by my grandpa and grandma." And as if she was summoned by magical means, his gran's voice reached his ears.

"Naruto!" An elderly woman ran towards him, as fast as her legs could take her. "I have a surprise for you!"

Both younger girls noticed that the elder woman only had her attention focused on Naruto. Since they didn't want to intrude, they stayed quiet and watched the scene.

He took one last glance at the girls before turning to give Eleonora a warm hug. "Ellie, you didn't need to buy me something."

"I know, my husband and I have already thanked you enough for giving us a spot in your hotel. Which, need I remind you, we can never repay you."

"Hey! Just hearing the word 'repay' makes me shiver away. If I may recall, we had a deal. You and old man Luka wont be paying any rent as long as you continue to serve the best baked goods in town, and make every citizen happy. I just really wanted both of you with me, granny."

"Oh, Naru. You always know the right words to melt this old woman's heart." She playfully pinched his cheek before handing him his wrapped gift. "Now open it."

He groaned, feeling like he was treated like a child, again. It always did happen to him whenever Eleonora and Luka was around. He waved those thoughts away and quickly ripped the paper wrap open. His face was filled with excitement once he realized what Ellie got him. He immediately unfolded the sweatshirt so he could take a good look at it. It was a full orange sweatshirt with the New York Knicks logo printed on it and it was now the most orange item he's ever owned. "This is amazing Ellie! I love, love, love it!"

"I remember when you told us that your favorite color was orange and you had a problem making orange not look overpowering in other people's eyes. With that, you will not only look good but people will not have any qualms with you wearing such a bright color."

Artemis couldn't help but speak up. "Well, orange is an annoying color. But with that, it will be a much acceptable everyday clothing, with it representing the home team after all."

Eleonora only now noticed the girls behind Naruto. "Oh, my apologies! I'm sorry for not noticing both of you sooner."

"It's alright ma'am. We didn't want to intrude in your surprise for Naruto." Said Athena.

Before Naruto could introduce the girls to his granny, the elder woman was quick to make her way to the girls. "My, such gorgeous women."

A shy smile curled up from both of their lips. The sisters said in unison, "Thank you ma'am."

"My dear's, you're welcome to call me Ellie. Any friend of Naruto is like an adopted grandchild of mine."

Their shy smile morphed into a large smile, very grateful for the elder woman's hospitality. But in a split second their smile turned into complete horror when they we're asked an unexpected question.

"Are you ladies single?" Ellie took Naruto's arm and pulled him beside her. "Because my Naruto here needs to be married by now."

Artemis shouted. "No!"

Before Ellie could process a reaction, Athena immediately spoke. "What my sister means is that, we have no intention- I mean, plans on getting married to anyone. We're very busy and we only have time for our work."

"I understand." Ellie held each of Athena and Artemis' hand. "It's admirable how both of you put your career's first. Young ones like you do make an old woman like me, proud. But if both of you do decide on marriage, Naruto will always be available for both of you."

Naruto definitely froze from embarrassment throughout Ellie's tirade. Once he heard Ellie offer him for another type of marriage proposal, he finally stepped in. He saw Athena's shocked expression while Artemis kept the same horrified look, they looked like a duo that just came off of the world's scariest roller coaster. "I'm sorry!" His hands were clasped in front of him as if begging for mercy. "Please don't kill me, granny just loves messing with me."

Ellie playfully hit Naruto on his arm while she laughed. "Oh stop it Naruto, you're embarrassing yourself and the girls." The elder woman laughed and gave both girls a wink.

The blonde was so gobsmacked that his only thoughts were on how she turned it against him.

"Oh my, I've forgotten to formally introduce myself. I am Eleonora Manfe, this dashing young man's grandma—"

"This dashing young man, who is also her favorite target."

She felt the dirty looks he kept giving her, but she only patted him on the back. "You'll get over it, sweetie." She continued. "My husband and I will be in charge of the upcoming bakery and I hope to see you there once it's open."

"It's so nice to meet you mrs. Manfe." Athena noticed the look Eleonora gave her. "I mean, Ellie."

"It's nice to meet you as well Ellie." Artemis was still haunted by the thought of marriage, but she had to admit, the woman was entertaining.

"Thank you for being so patient for this elderly, it's just so fun to tease Naruto."

"Hey!" Naruto was left without another response.

"Well. I better go, my husband might be wondering what trouble I've been up to. I do hope to see you girls again soon."

"We hope to see you too." Said both girls with a polite smile.

Eleonora bid them goodbye before she went on her way.

"At least your hotel tour is different from the other usual tours." Artemis told Naruto.

Athena nodded at Artemis' statement. "True, it's quite endearing."

"Yeah, and its not like you can get any prank revenge on an old lady, I adore her like that. Also, Its final, Ellie likes both of you. Expect a box filled with goodies when you visit their bakery."

"I'll be there on my next day off." Naruto and Athena gave a light chuckle at Artemis' instant reply.

They proceeded with the tour, first visiting the garden and playground which were only occupied by a few of the children who came along with their parents. They went back inside to see the rest of the floors. From their own gym and entertainment areas, to a quick glance on a couple of the rooms. The tour ended without any other added excitement. Athena and Artemis bid Naruto a respectful goodbye, and thanked him for another enjoyable visit.

* * *

Naruto was now finally in Connecticut, relaxed now that he could finally get off the car. It was possibly the longest drive he had ever experienced and since he had so much energy gathered, he was now ready for some adventure. And by loosely using adventure, he meant to wander around because Naruto has only ever been to New York. So this was an adventure to him.

His first stop would be the local police station to ask for the current list of missing children or runaway children. It was actually a quick stop, they immediately gave him the name of the boy who was constantly on the run and that he was usually found in the surrounding forest. They informed him that they found him just three days ago but then they were told by the mother that the boy ran away again just yesterday. Surprisingly, they easily gave Naruto the boy's home address.

He was still pissed with how their police force are handling the situation, but Naruto didn't have the time or patience to lose his cool in front of the police. The wisest decision for the blonde to make was to head to the given address and speak with the mother. But the best course of action to take was to immediately head to the forest so he could keep the kid away from harm. Just because the boy had run away so many times, doesn't mean that he knew the forest like the back of his mind. It was decided, Naruto was going to trek around the vicinity.

As Naruto scanned the surrounding area, he really felt at peace. Like it was natural to him. Looking around, it really was beautiful, being surrounded by rich grass, strong healthy trees. So unlike New York, where every powerful building stood. But just because he was starting to love the greenery, doesn't mean he lost the love for NYC. His loyalty lied within the city, his family was in that city. But he just couldn't help but admire the natural beauty of this city and it did help that his senses scope was wider because of the feeling the nature gave off.

But it was time to get serious, he closed his eyes while his palms were pressed together, just against his chest. It was a stance of widening the reach of his senses, as if searching for the nearest form of human life. He knew the action he took made no sense, but it did work for him when something caught his attention. The source of life he was focused on was unlike the animals that occupied the forest. It's action felt more sluggish and erratic. He decided to take immediate action, it might or might not be the kid, but he wasn't taking any chances.

Naruto took large strides, not hindered by the natural obstacles that the forrest provided. He vaulted off every huge rocks and ran faster than he thought was possible and easily jumped over every obstacle.

What Naruto stumbled upon couldn't be possible. It was the ugliest mix of animal he's ever seen. In front of him was a thing with a lion's body and a long, scorpion-like tail, and that wasn't the weirdest thing Naruto saw. It was it's human-like face. Its tail looked ready to shoot spikes on its prey. Actually, he thought it looked cool but he wasn't about to compliment a child eating monster.

Before the monster could pounce, Naruto charged and took a swing at its face which shook the monster. When it was secure enough, he flashed towards the boy so he could take him to safety. Once the boy was a distance away from the monster, he took cautious steps with his hands on guard, in an orthodox stance , in case the monster strikes back.

"A mortal." The monster let out a booming laugh. "How wonderful it is to be blessed with more food."

"The only thing you're gonna be eating is my fist, fuck-face!" With all the adrenaline running in his blood, he seemed to move in the speed of light. He leapt at it, his fist pulled back and ready for another strike. His fist slammed right through the monster's face, leaving a permanent dent to it.

It turned out, the creature was as durable as it looked. It was back up and already slashing its paw towards him. On instinct, he flipped away from it on the last second. Just when he landed, he felt its paw leave the ground. He felt its force heave right through his abdomen.

He felt the blood in his mouth, he was sweating, his heart pounding in his chest. His breath ran cold when it swung it scorpion tail at him. He waited for the last second to dodge it. But it came to an abrupt stop when Naruto blocked its strike with his bare hands. With his sudden change of plans, he wrapped his arms around its tail and hurled it high up in the air just to slam it back on the ground.

When Naruto noticed it not getting up anytime soon, he made sure to not let it get up for the rest of its life. With a final axe kick right on its neck, he heard the slight rasp of its bones breaking.

His breath still came in rapid gasps, but he turned to where he last left the boy. His chest filled with panic when the boy wasn't anywhere near in sight. Just when he was about to search for the kid, he saw a bright flash of light then he saw a blonde haired, blue eyed man beside the boy he took to safety.

"Man I knew you were gonna rock it."

At this point of Naruto's life, he was now used to the weird shit. "And you are?"

"Lester Papadopuolos." The god of light and sun had no reason not to tell Naruto who he really was, but he did love seeing the faces the people made whenever he told them his fake last name.

Naruto had almost popped a vein from holding in his laughter. "Really?" He analyzed his appearance, from his golden locks to his toes. "Yup, you definitely look like a Lester Papadoplatypus."

Apollo's face faulted. How dare his blonde counterpart butcher his fake name. "It's Papadopoulos!"

"I know. You can't prank a prankster." That got the whiskered blonde a good laugh, enough to calm the adrenaline rush that was left in his blood stream. "But honestly, what's your name."

"Apollo."

"I'm Naruto." A finger tapped on his chin, in deep thought. "What are the odds, that I meet another person named after some greek god or goddess."

"Oh but I am." Apollo gestured at his body. "Sculpted like a greek god." He flashed him a goofy grin.

"Hey, I love comedians!" He laughed at his face.

"You're an idiot!"

"No, you are!"

The child who had been silent throughout their interaction, finally spoke. "Both of you are idiots."

Naruto and Apollo smirked at each other before bumping their fist together. "We are idiots." It was like finding their own twin, but in Apollo's case, a twin that was so much like him.

"Back on the serious note." Naruto ruffled the grumpy boy's hair before he turned his attention to Apollo. "What were you doing here?"

"I wasn't really planning to be here. But I had a bad feeling that something bad was gonna happen here on this day." Apollo was telling the truth, he realized Naruto was in trouble and arrived mid-fight. When he knew that Naruto could easily beat the Manticore, and was handling it well he would have been on his way. But before he could leave, he saw the frightened kid that Naruto was protecting so he decided to stay. "I saw you kick some ass, so I stayed to protect the kid."

"Thanks man." Both blondes fist bumped. "But the real question is. What was that thing?"

"Its a Manticore." Before Naruto could ask another question, Apollo said his immediate reply. "They are man-eater's."

"Oh fuck, so that's why it was glad to see me." The whiskered blonde massaged his temple. "You know what, that's enough information for me today. I'm juiced." His eyes scanned for the kid, when he saw the boy quietly sat on the grass, he relaxed.

"You will need the rest, man."

"Don't I know it." Naruto went to give Apollo a brotherly hug. "Anyway, thanks for staying and for being there for the boy."

"No problem. It was a pleasure meeting you Naruto." He gestured them to leave. "Now go, I'll be in charge of the clean up."

"Thanks again Apollo. If you ever come by New York, you'll find me in Eternal Hearth, at 90 Bedford street." Naruto told the kid to follow him out of the forest.

"See you then!" It was what Naruto last heard from Apollo once they were a fair distance away.

Naruto's focus was on the sandy blonde haired child, who looked too young to be running away from home. "Hi, I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"I know."

Naruto had placed his hand on top of the boy's head. He knew from experience that when you receive a simple act of affection, one can easily open up to said person.

"Luke. Luke Castellan." Luke still haven't looked at Naruto in the eye.

"It's nice to meet you Luke." He was met with silence. "You know, it was you I was looking for. I'm glad I came in time."

That finally got Luke to look up at Naruto. "But nobody ever looks for me."

"Well I did. I'm here aren't I?" Naruto smiled at Luke's nod. "Your mother was looking for you as well."

The younger blonde frowned. "My mom can't really go and look for me."

"And why do you think so? Every mother would do anything for their children."

Luke now had tears in his eyes. "Cause they say my mom's not okay in the head!"

After that statement, the tears easily poured out of Luke's eyes. With one look, Naruto saw all the emotions held back by a boy who was no older than five. Naruto kneeled in front of Luke, his arms was holding the boy's shoulder. "Is that why you kept on running? You wanted to run away from the people, from this place?" Snot now came out of Luke's nose, but he nodded anyway. "But you always came back. All those times you came back, was for you mother. You wanted her with you, right?" Once the rest of his barriers were broken, down came the unbroken stream. Naruto knew he hit the spot.

He took Luke into his embrace, hoping to lessen the emotional turmoil within the young blonde's heart. He clutched him so hard, for a second he was worried that he hurt Luke, but when he felt him wrap his little arms around his neck, he felt for him. He continued to comfort Luke by rubbing his back with gentle strokes, the boy's little hands clutched on his New York Knicks sweatshirt. This was why he loved the idea of the hotel, it was his dream. He got to help the children like Luke, he could help them stay on the right track.

After Luke was all cried out, he finally said. "You know my original plan was to take you home."

Luke pulled his head off of Naruto's shoulder to look at him, his blue eyes pleading Naruto not to take him back.

"What I meant was, I'm taking you with me, to New York... Home, with me."

His bright blue eyes was quick to sparkle in excitement. "Home!" He hugged Naruto tighter, Luke finally felt like he was gonna be where he belonged. Where he would find the people who understood him. Who wouldn't think he was crazy if he told them he was a demigod, just like what they kept saying to his mother. "I'll be home." Luke mumbled against his shirt.

"But don't get too excited. We need to go to your place so we could take your mom with us."

"Oh, I forgot." Luke hid his blush, embarrassed that he forgot about his own mom. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Naruto only chuckled at his enthusiasm. With a comfortable silence, Naruto made it into the car with Luke already asleep in his arms. The little guy was tired. "Not gonna lie, I'm jealous of you Luke. I'm honestly as tired as you, I want my sleep too." He knew he wasn't gonna get a reply from the young one, so he drove off to Luke's address.

* * *

When May Castellan heard a knock on her door, she was quick to make her way to the entrance. When she pulled the door open, she did not expect to see her baby boy in the arms of a man she didn't know. She let out a gasp when she saw both the man and Luke look like they rolled out of the dirt. "My baby!" She gestured the stranger to quickly come in the house.

"He's okay ma'am, Luke is just asleep." Naruto gently placed Luke on the couch. "He's only tired from what happened earlier."

"What _did_ happen?"

"Before I answer that, I know I don't look very presentable but I want to introduce myself." He nervously brushed his finger's through his hair. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm the one who found your son wandering around the forest."

"Thank you, Naruto. I'm May Castellan." She offered him a timid smile.

"I'm gonna go straight to the story. I know, you might not believe me, and I know it's crazy. But when I was looking for your son, he was in front a huge lion-scorpion hybrid thing. It had a lion's body with a scorpion's tail. But that's not the weirdest thing, it had a man's head!" He was now pacing back and forth across the room. "So long story short, I got Luke into a safe place. Beat the fuck out of that monster and then met a weird but very nice guy named Apollo, and now I'm here. Unbelievable right?"

May's expression ranged from fear to panic, probably worried about her child's safety. But when May still haven't spoken for five minutes, Naruto continued. "But the reason I went here and searched for Luke was to take him to a safer place, where he will grow up with enough guidance and be surrounded by people who support him. _But_ , for Luke to have all the people who support him, you will need to be there. A safe haven for both of you. I—uh... sorry this is my first time offering the family in need of help. So are you in, or out?"

Her eyes scanned the house interior before it landed on her son. All that's in her mind was that; no matter how many great memories she had in their modest home, she will never give up the safety of her child just for it. She might have gone quite insane, but she still felt the strong emotion of love for her Luke. "I'm in."

"So you believe me, you don't think I'm lying?"

"Of course I—" her words were cut off by a gasp when a vision of what could have happened to Luke if Naruto hadn't saved him. She could not process what she saw, ending with her hands holding her head.

Naruto was quick to act. "Hey." He strode across the room to wrap her in his arms, and proceeded to calm her with gentle words.

Once her first tear broke free, the rest was ready and followed in an unbroken stream. She didn't calm down in his arms, but what got her on the right track of mind was when she heard him whisper _think about Luke, Luke will always take away the pain._ It was simple, her son was now the only thing she had. "Luke. My son." She took deep breath's to stop herself from hyperventilating.

"There we go." He pulled away from the hug to carefully wipe away her tears. "Better now?"

She nodded. "Thank you."

Unknown to both of them, Luke have been watching the scene since he heard his mother gasp. Luke was horrified when he thought his mother was going through another fit. Just when he wasn't emotionally ready for another one of his mother's episodes, he was surprised when he heard her call his name. But she didn't notice him, she only thought of him while trying to calm herself down.

"Mom." Luke hopped off the couch to tackle his mother into his warm embrace. "I love you mom. I don't care what those people say, I'll always be here for you. I love you!"

Both mother and son wept and showered each other with so much love that Naruto felt like he shouldn't be watching such a private moment. He did shed a tear, such strong bonds was what kept someone alive and hopeful for the future. He was patient to wait them out, but when Naruto was about to step out of the room, he was stopped by both mother and son calling his name.

"When are we going?" May asked.

"Once you've packed your things, if that's okay with you?"

"I'm fine with that. We don't have much, but we do have each other." May's son smiled up at her. They were gonna have a new start. A better life, a life her son deserved.

"I'll go pack my stuff now!" Luke ran towards his bedroom.

"I know I've said this, but I will mean it for the rest of my life. Thank you, Naruto."

"Really, it's my pleasure. Now how about we pack things up? We still need to stop for the local store where I could fill up the supplies for our ride to New York."

"New York?" She bit her lip, the thought of their new living environment was making her nervous. "It's been a while since I've been to New York."

"That's okay. That's how life works, its full of surprises. But the important thing is, you have Luke and now you have me." With his thumb up, he flashed her his signature grin.

"Then let us pack."

After hours of packing, they have finally made it to the nearest store, to buy some food for their road trip. People around the area took to staring at them; for one, both Naruto and Luke was still covered in dirt, and they didn't really care much. Two, almost everyone knew the 'local crazy woman'. The trio only ignored it, until Naruto and May noticed this one woman following them with a keen eye, trying her best not to be obvious.

Naruto asked May in a low voice. "Do you know her?"

"No, but just let her do her thing. If we don't notice her, the sooner we are to forgetting about her."

"Okay, but if she steps over the line..." Naruto let the words hang.

Naruto was livid, the lady was following them all the way to the check out. After their cashier punched out every item they bought, the sketchy woman finally spoke. "You might want to check the boy's bag. Don't you think they look suspicious? I've been following them, seeing if they might shoplift. But if I was you, I'd double check."

"Excuse me?" Naruto had enough, he knew he wasn't presentable but that lady was gonna get it. May placed her palm against his chest, trying to calm him down. He wasn't gonna cause any trouble, so he faced the cashier and told him. "I'll pay for her's and our groceries." He handed the cashier a couple of hundred dollar bills then looked straight at the rude woman. "Ma'am, do you need anything else? Because if I was being honest, that mindset is looking really poor."

That got the woman speechless. The trio waited for the cashier to punch in the woman's items and to hand Naruto's change before leaving.

Naruto took Luke's hand in his while his other hand carried their groceries. On the other side of Luke was May, who had a bright smile on her face. It has been a while since anybody stood up for both her and her son.

Luke only looked up at Naruto in awe. Once they were out of the store. "That was so cool, Ruto!" It was official, Naruto has captured Luke's heart.

"Ya know, Luke. Sometimes, words are mightier than a sword. I speak from experience... Never let anyone talk down on you or your mother." Luke's eyes seemed to sparkle the longer he stared at Naruto.

May directed her smile on Naruto, silently thanking whoever brought their paths together. She definitely didn't see this in her and her son's future, but whatever it is, she was grateful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to inform you that my greek architecture knowledge is pretty rusty. Last time I studied it was my freshman year and the last thing I studied for History of Architecture was on Asian architecture so learning Japanese architecture might just come in handy. So if I did give out the wrong information, pm me so I could correct it.
> 
> Also, I wanted for Naruto to have something to bond with each divine beings. Warfare seemed like the simplest thing for Naruto and Athena to bond with, but the legend (Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka) already used it on "A Father's Love"


End file.
